Look to the Western Sky
by Blue-eyes Lily
Summary: Galinda returns to Shiz. Fiyero, Nessarose and Boq all cope with the loss of two loved ones. Set after "Defying Gravity" and before "Thank Goodness".


Look to the Western Sky

**Author's Note: What happens to our favourite Wicked characters when their beloved Elphie leaves. Galinda returns to Shiz alone. This is really my first story that isn't about Nessarose. It was so hard to do. Hope you like it. Written out of boredom and to test my blind typing skills. They suck. I hate my computer for its Boq/ BOQ thing. It just doesn't accept that Boq is a name, not an abbreviating. **

Glinda returned to Shiz, a heavy stone weighing on her usually happy and carefree heart. She had only come to fetch her belongings and was soon to be off to the Emerald City again, but not a soul knew of this intention, apart from the Wizard and her. The only thing on the pink, bubbly woman's mind were Elphaba's last words,

"And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!"

And she believed it; with all her heart she believed that this was Elphaba's fate. Flying through the Land of Oz, like a shadow painted green on a broom, feared by all, loved be none. That was what her heart told her, but her mind reasoned for the first time she could remember. No one can fly forever. An apple thrown into the sky, no matter how far will be pulled back down to earth by gravity, a force even Elphaba couldn't defy. She too would plummet to the ground someday, even if she flew further and longer than an apple ever could.

The pink girl's thoughts were too much for her poor, confused mind to handle, so she settled herself for sleep. But alas, Glinda had to experience sleep's uncanny habit of not coming to those who need the bliss of slumber most just then, and was unable to fall asleep for rather a long time. But eventually, she drifted off into at least a light snooze, which however soon turned into deep slumber, light snores coming from her tiny pink mouth, her pretty aqua eyes scrunched tight together, her lips occasionally forming the word, "Elphaba."

Fiyero lay on his bed, pretending to study linguification. He could not concentrate, as usual, but today it was not lack of interest, or just the general desire to be as scandalcious as possible, but genuine worry about Elphaba and Galinda -no, she was Glinda now, wasn't she. There had been rumours, warnings; someone flying through Oz on a broom, on the very same day the two mismatched friends had left for the Emerald City. It was horrifying to think that this mysterious flying creature might have attacked the two of them, or worse still, been one of them. Fiyero's usually so empty head was spinning; a large rock seemed to be forcing its way down his throat and into the pit of his stomach. He flung his book into the corner of the room, shocking his roommate, who was standing at the window, gazing out just as though it was him who's two dearest friends were in grave danger and it was he who should be feeling more and more forlorn, and buried his head in his pillow. He never cried, never, but just this once, he would make an exception.

Nessarose was lying on her bedroom floor. She had abandoned her chair and had not moved from her floor bound position for a day at least. Sobbing bitterly had been her only occupation, and it must be added that she had thoroughly mastered it. She had always been good at crying and moaning, thus getting her own way all the time, and was perfectly capable of crying for hours, no, days on end if she felt the need to. Nothing however compared to how bitterly she cried when Elphaba abandoned her to fulfill her dreams. The crippled girl was beyond disconsolate. Her door was locked, and not even Mme. Morrible was allowed to enter, not that it bothered the old lady with a face that everyone associated with a fish in the least to be excluded from the spoiled child's doings.

Nessa only knew very little. Her sister had left, that she knew, and Boq had left, and she had not been able to find him for the longest time, and when she had, he had fled like a coward. Perhaps he was a coward. She missed him. And she missed her sister. Oh, where could Elphaba be? Was she alright? What had the Wizard said to her? So many questions were troubling the poor girl. Her mind was fogging up, giving her a pounding headache.

She closed her eyes and, before she broke out into another fit of tears, mouthed,

"Fabala…"

Boq wasn't essentially hiding. He was contemplating philosophical matters under the stairs. Under the stairs was the best place to meditate and think, if one was able to ignore the spiders and their webs and the dust. Crouched under the stairs, he had convinced himself, was the most comfortable and natural position for him. In truth, he did want to be in any place that Nessa had any chance of finding him in.

Nessarose Thropp. Why had he ever gone to the ball with her? She thought he pitied her. It wasn't exactly untrue, but his main motive had been impressing Glinda. Oh, Glinda. The sweet, pink, flourish of happiness, and little shrieks of joy that was Glinda; his heart melted when he saw her. It was such a shame that she had gone off to the City of Emeralds with that green girl, Elphaba. He would have like to woo her, take her mind off that shallow prince that had intruded on their blossoming relationship.

He would be right there at the front gates to greet the girls when they returned, which was to be in just a few hours. He peeked around the corner. Nessarose was nowhere in sight. He pulled himself out from under the stairs and went up to his room to handsomify himself. Oz, he was even speaking like Glinda.

Fiyero was pushing Nessarose in her chair. He had informed her that her sister would be returning today, and they were now walking- walking and rolling actually- to the front entrance of the university. Master Boq was there already, and when he saw the two approaching, he moved a few feet backwards. Nessa sighed.

A carriage drove up to the gates of Shiz. Fiyero bounded towards it, Boq hot on his heels, Nessarose rolling slowly up behind them. Two girls, Pfanee and Shenshen, were there as well, hopping up and down on the spot next to the carriage and clapping their bejeweled and manicured hands together. Out of the carriage stepped a figure in bright yellow. It was Glinda, but it was not the happy, springy, squeaking Glinda that had left Shiz not too long ago. It was a sad, haggard thing, with hair that did not bounce, and lips that did not smile. Glinda was not jumping or chattering. She was silent for the best part of three minutes. Worst of all, she stepped out alone.

Glinda fell into Fiyero's arms at once, and buried her head in his shoulder. Boq glared at the couple. Pfanee and Shenshen cocked their heads to the side and said in one voice, "What happened Glin-glin?" and Nessarose, the only Thropp sister, wheeled quickly away. Elphaba was not in the carriage. She had not come back.

As Glinda told her sad story to her friends, a black figure flew overhead. No one looked up, so no one saw who it was. But as the thing flew past the sorry party, it whispered, "Look to the western sky Glinda." If only she had.


End file.
